Looking through the mirror
by Catandhercupcakes
Summary: What does Ariana do when she comes face to face with her evil doppelganger? And what kind of damage can this evil twin cause. Follow Ariana as we finally look through the mirror. X Sequel to Goodnight Ariana X read that story first or else you might get confused. Disclaimer: I dont own anything that I might get in trouble for.


Authors note: Yo, If you haven't read Goodnight Ariana yet you should probably read that first because this starts where that story ended…so yeah.

Looking through the mirror

Liz took the book from Ariana's shaky hand flipping through the yellowing pages. Every inch of the page was covered with little notes or phrases written obviously by Ariana or even full paragraphs of random story line. "I wrote this story when I was 13 after I had a very vivid nightmare." Ariana explained, Liz nodding slowly. "Must have been some nightmare." The star mumbled reading over the pages of interesting script, "so, what happened in this nightmare?" Liz asked turning to Ariana who was still curled up on the couch, the red headed girl thought for a moment. "Um…well, I know the mirror is like a looking glass…" Liz lifted an eyebrow, "A looking glass to where?" Ariana shrugged, "I'm not quite sure…it could be a different present." Liz was lost, "So like another timeline or dimension or something?" Ariana nodded, "What makes you think that?" Liz was getting kinda creeped out by the way Ariana was acting. She was stoned faced her expression never changing, she was just so blunt and seemed reluctant about telling her story. "I think the mirror is a looking glass because in the nightmare whenever I looked into the mirror I saw me…but a different me. She had long black hair with pale skin and dark eyes and her dress was black and white checkers. She always had this…this, evil look on her face like she always wanted to kill me. In the last nightmare I had she actually came out of the mirror…she, she tried to drag me in with her. I saw things in her eyes Liz…that no one should ever have to see." Ariana said her hand clutching tightly onto Liz's wrist, Liz gulped. Both girls jumped when a sudden knock on the door startled them, Ariana jumped into Liz's arms burying her face in her friend's chest. "C-come in!" Liz managed to say gently stroking Ariana's red hair; the trailer door was pushed open. "Liz, is everything alright?" Frankie asked poking his head into the trailer along with Jai. "Um…why don't you come in and I'll explain." Liz said smiling at the sight of the boys, the two made their way inside closing the door quickly behind them. "What's going on?" Frankie asked taking a seat on the white shag carpet on the floor; Jai picked Ariana up out of Liz's arms cuddling with her on the couch. "Well…I'm not quite sure but it's sure as hell bugging Ariana." Liz motioned to her friend who had fallen asleep in her boyfriend's strong arms. As Liz briefed the boys on what had happened Ariana was having a dream. She was in total darkness clouds of black smoke swirling at her feet. _"Ariana…" _a ghostly voice said through the thick sheet of darkness, Ariana whipped around. "W-who's there…show yourself!" There was a chuckle from the ghostly voice before she called again. _"Ariana…" _Ariana whimpered before she started running only to slam into a black wall. _"You can't run from me Ariana…I am everywhere." _The ghostly voice chided letting a girly giggle escape her lips, "I-I can run from you…y-you aren't real." Ariana cried closing her eyes tight and covering her ears with her hands, there was a growl in her mind. _"Look at me Ariana…look at me!" _The voice commanded Ariana suddenly feeling something invisible force her eyes open and pull her arms to her sides. The mirror was directly in front of the girls face, she wanted to run away from it but her legs seemed to be paralyzed. In the mirror Ariana could see her otherworldly self, staring at her with an angry glare. _"I am real you insolent brat...you did this to me, you are the reason!" _The doppelganger screeched pounding on the mirror like it was a wall, Ariana felt herself being pushed forward by an invisible force. The girl in the mirror slowly reached out her hand, the glass letting the sickly grey arm through. She grabbed Ariana's own arm digging her sharp, black nails into the tan flesh. Ariana screeched as her evil twin clawed at her arm, drawing blood and leaving five deep scratches all the way from her elbow to her wrist. _"I am more powerful then you could ever imagine Ariana, do not underestimate me!" _With that Ariana flew backwards falling to the floor. Liz, Jai, and Frankie were looking at Ariana all of the nightmare, seeing something that they thought was impossible. It was simple at first with Ariana twisting uncomfortably in Jai's arms but soon the girl was on the floor flailing around. Eventually she went totally still her arm becoming ridged, like it was being firmly held. Then something happened that made all three people in the trailer want to scream and run, Ariana started to bleed. The skin on her arm was slowly ripped away leaving blood and five deep gashes all around her lower arm. "Oh my god!" Liz said her hand over her mouth, "I-I don't think this is any normal nightmare." Frankie said worrying for his sister's safety. Ariana's eyes fluttered gently open, she took a deep breath. "W-where am I?" Liz frowned, "You're here with us…in your trailer." Ariana nodded looking down at her arm which was covered In liquid blood. "Oh my god, what did she do!" The teen star sat up quickly, "Uh Jai, in the cupboard there is a first aid kit can you get it please" Ariana asked holding her hand to her wounds, Jai nodded hurrying. When the boy came back a few seconds later Ariana was passed out her head gently resting in Liz's lap. "Here Jai, hand me some sanitizing wipes and a roll of bandages." Liz and Frankie patched up Ariana's wounds while Jai gently ran his fingers through her hair. When they had finished up Frankie picked up his little sister and placed her across the back seat of his car, "Liz, Jai, meet me at the house in 15 minutes." With that Frankie jumped into the driver's seat and drove off. When Ariana awoke she felt slightly groggy, her head was spinning and she felt like she was going to be sick to her stomach. Getting out of bed Ariana stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom brushing out her hair. _"Ariana…Ariana." _A ghostly voice chanted softly, Ariana stared deeply into the mirror her arm starting to burn in pain. Her other self appeared placing her palm against her side of the mirror, _"Aww, is Ari feeling a little sick this morning?" _The girl with black hair asked an evil smile appearing on her lips, _"I got what I needed Ariana…have a look at your arm." _Evil Ariana flicked her hand and Ariana's bandage flew off. The scratches had turned totally black and were oozing some type of thick tar like substance, the skin around the wound had turned a sickly grey. Ariana gasped as her arm stung and burned, the evil figure behind the mirror laughed. _"From my mark seeps black poison, it has entered your bloodstream. In three days the poison will be at full effect and I will be able to consume your body. And once I have entered your mind I will make you watch as I kill the ones you love most…and then after the fun is over I will lock you away forever never to be seen again." _ Ariana screamed in agony as her arm burned even more, the flesh seeming so hot that Ariana was afraid it would boil. _"This isn't just your mind anymore, it's you and me now." _ The girl in the mirror disappeared in a shower of glass causing Ariana to take a step back. When the girl opened her eyes the burning in her arm was gone and she was lying in a circle of glass. Ariana gulped her voice seeming to seeming to disappear, "three days?

TBC

Authors note: Wow, not what I was expecting…oh well. What happens next, find out in Ariana's Shadows. Please review, I love reading reviews.

CATandherCUPCAKES Out!


End file.
